Since the inception of this Program, the Imaging Core has been vital to the success of the base projects. The development of imaging hardware and software combined with methodology for image analysis and an image distribution infrastructure complement and support the developments of novel imaging probe design in Project 1, the focus on the fundamental biology of autoimmune disease in Projects 2 and 3, and the clinical trial in Project 4. The overall goals of the Gore are three-fold: a) to provide expertise in all aspects of in vivo imaging studies including design, acquisition, analysis and computation, b) to function as an innovative core further developing and validating new imaging capabilities, protocols and computational approaches and c) to provide imaging infrastructure support for the clinical trial. The Core provides state-of-the art preclinical facilities with virtually all types of imaging systems, including MRI, PET-CT, SPECT-CT, fluorescent mediated tomography, whole animal fluorescence reflectance imaging, bioluminescence, and intravital confocal fluorescence imaging, that are fully supported by a robust infrastructure. A HIPAA-compliant intranet system (MlPortal) allows for immediate storage (10 TB server) of all DICOM studies, including both MRI data from clinical trials and all experimental preclinical imaging, and web-based distribution of raw data to all base-project users of the Program, regardless of location. A multi-tiered restricted-access design ensures security of data combined with easy access to appropriate investigators. Likewise, a seamless importation method has been in place over the last years, which allows rapid importation of mice directly into the holding facility at CMIR from the Joslin Diabetes Center. The continued innovation and refinement of imaging techniques and the development of imaging technologies associated with evaluating autoimmunity are the fundamental drivers of this core.